


Wolves in Time

by JerrBear (JERRYBERRY96), JERRYBERRY96



Series: Wolves in Time AU [1]
Category: Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Culture Shock, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, Secrets, Sort Of, Strangers in a familiar land, Tags May Change, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JerrBear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96
Summary: After chasing a strange bird and escaping from some strange creatures, Robyn and Mebh find themselves stuck in the modern world, hunted by a mysterious dark force. Will they ever go back home? Or they will be captured?CAUTION! THIS WORK IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.IT WILL COME BACK SOON.I PROMISE.
Series: Wolves in Time AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106171
Comments: 47
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What year are we in?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080114) by [ShortDrummer2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDrummer2/pseuds/ShortDrummer2). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, dear readers, to my first Wolfwalkers story.  
> I have decided to make this story after reading the fic "What year are we in?" by ShortDrummer2, which I found very interesting, but a little bit too rushed in some points. As soon I finished reading it a lot of ideas popped in my head, thus leading to the creation of this fic. I will try to update it as often as possible (keyword try).
> 
> Anyway, let's begin...

In a dark room of a magnificent palace, the master of the house prepares his hunters for their next hunt.

He checked if their weapons were in perfect conditions, their coats dark enough to let them disappear in the shadows and their collars locked so that they would be forced to obey him.

Once the master of the house finished, he gave at one of them a birdcage with a small bird with wonderful crimson feathers and silently told them to leave.

The hunters walked outside and reached the boundaries of the palace's garden, then the one with the bird opened the cage, grabbed the bird and whispered something at it before releasing it.

The bird flew into the woods that surrounded the garden and the hunters followed it, hidden in the shadows, ready to strike once the preys will fall in the trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere else, some time later, a red-haired girl began to chase a wonderful bird.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls get lost.

"Mebh! Slow down! You're going too fast!" Shouted Robyn at her friend.

They had just found a place where to stay for the night when Mebh saw a bird with crimson feathers and decided to chase it. Robyn began chasing her in order to bring her back to her to the wagon, but even if they weren't currently wolves she had some troubles keeping up with Mebh.

"We can chase it later! Come back!" She told at her friend.

"If I go back now I won't be able to catch it anymore!" Shouthed Mebh, still determined to catch the bird.

"Can you please slow down a bit? I can't keep up you pace..." Said Robyn, who almost had no energies left in her body.

"Aww, what's the matter townie? Yer too tired? Or maybe yer just lazy? Are ya a lazy townie?"

"I'm not a lazy..."

"Lazy townie! Lazy townie! Lazy townie! Lazy..."

Tired of being teased by her, Robyn used all the energies left in her body speed up and reach Mebh, only to trip into a root and fall on her. They rolled together for a short time before crashing into a tree and stopping. The bird stopped on a branch and began making a sound similar to a laugh before flying into a bush.

"Gee... Thanks Robyn! Thanks to you the bird flew away!" Said Mebh while getting up from the ground.

"I think it flew into that bush..." Said Robyn.

"Really? Great!" Exclaimed Mebh before rushing into the bush before Robyn could stop her.

"Mebh! Please come back! Our parents are waiting us! We must go back!" Exclaimed Robyn while chasing Mebh.

While running into the bush, Robyn realized that it was oddly bigger than it looked form the outside and that there was enough space to move. When she got out she saw Mebh standing still right in front of the bush.

"Mebh, we..."

"Robyn, look." Said Mebh while pointing her finger right in front of her.

Robyn did as she said and saw that they weren't anymore in the same forest as before: strange trees with colourful flowers and leaves replaced the previous ones, bugs that resembled butterflies with shining wings flew around them and a sweet smell filled the air.

The two girls had no idea where they were, but they both knew it was magical. Suddenly filled with the desire to explore this marvelous place, they began to walk. They walked and walked, not caring about time or their parents, until they reached a garden with a fountain in it. Suddenly feeling the need to drink, they approached the fountain and discovered that a sweet nectar that smelled like flowers came out of it instead of water. They collected some of it with their hands...

"DON'T DRINK IT! DON'T DRINK IT, OR IT WILL BE THE END FOR YOU!" Shouted a ghoulish being while shaking the two girls.

Suddenly, Robyn and Mebh snapped out of the magic spell. They both screamed at the sight of the being and Mebh scratched it with her nails in the face.

"What are you? What happened to us?" Asked Robyn at the being.

"There's no time to explain! You must go! You must go back! Escape! Escape from here! Or else the hunters will capture us like they did with..." Before it could finish speaking, some arrows hit it in the back, making it collapse on the ground.

Some strange creatures appeared from the shadows, each one of them wearing dark black coats and hats that covered most of their body except for their pale hands and their white glowing eyes, armed with nets, crossbows and clubs. They ran towards Robyn and Mebh who, still confused and shocked from what just happened, decided to do what the being told them to do and ran back to the bush. Unfortunately for them, it proved harder than they thought: the hunters were faster, more numerous and very determined to not make them reach the bush where they came from, and nothing seemed to stop them.

After dodging a net however, Mebh saw a potential alternative escape route, so she grabbed Robyn and dragged her towards it.

"Where are you dragging me?" Robyn asked confused at Mebh.

"I think I found how we can get out of here!"

"Really? Where? Wait... why we're running into that... oh no... OH NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT..."

"Don't worry... I will heal ya once we outrun those things!" Mebh said in an attempt to reassure Robyn right before they entered the bramble patch. The hunters tried to follow them, but their coats got stuck in the thorns, slowing them down and allowing Mebh and Robyn to get out of the weird forest safe and sound... except for a lot of scratches.

"Ouch... Why you thought this was a good idea Mebh?" Asked Robyn while she was being healed.

"Hey, my idea saved our life... by the way, where do ya think we are now? It doesn't look like the place where our parent's wagon was." Asked Mebh worried.

"I don't know..." Said Robyn while trying to discover where they ended, not an easy thing to do since it was pitch black, but after struggling for a while her eyes adapted to the darkness and she saw a wheat field right in front of her.

"Strange." She said. "I don't remember that there were farms near this forest."

"There weren't." Said Mebh while walking towards it before stopping all of a sudden. "Uh. That's strange..."

"What's strange?"

"The ground. There's a strange black rock with white marks on it."

Robyn looked puzzled at the asphalt, wondering what it could be, when she heard a strange that resembled a growl. she looked around and saw two lights coming towards them.

"A monster!" Exclaimed Mebh before growling at it on all fours.

All of a sudden, the "monster" stopped moving with a loud skeeching noise. The two girls remained still, staring the 5-door hatchback until one of the doors opened, then Mebh attacked the confused driver.

"AHHHHHHH!!! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!" Screamed the poor guy while trying to remove Mebh.

"Mebh! Let him go! He's an human being!" Exclaimed Robyn while struggling to remove Mebh.

"He is? He smells oddly..." Said Mebh, that was attached to the driver's arm.

"That must be the cologne... I knew I shouldn't have chosen this one." Said the driver, that finally managed to remove Mebh and put her on the ground. "Anyway... What are you two little girls doing here on a country road so late at night?"

"We chased a bird with crimson feathers in the forest when we found ourselves into an even weirder forest, where some weirdos tried to capture us, but we managed to escape thanks to my great idea to pass through a bramble patch! But now we have no idea where we are or where our parents might be..." Explained Mebh.

"Forest? What forest?" Asked confused the driver.

"The one behind..." Said Mebh before realizing that, instead of a forest, another wheat field was behind her.

Mebh and Robyn suddenly felt an odd feeling in them, a mix between despair and dread.

They remained silent for a while.

Then Robyn spoke again.

"No." She simply said before starting to cry. The only way to get back to their parents just disappeared. A lot of thoughts appeared in her head. Are their parents still waiting for them? Or are they searching them? Will the strange creatures hunt them too? What will her father do if she doesn't come back?

"WHERE'S THE FOREST?" Shouted Mebh. "IT WAS HERE! IT CAN'T HAVE DISAPPEARED OUT OF A SUDDEN! Right? R-right...?" She said before starting to cry.

The two girls cried for a long time.

They were lost and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A man makes an important decision.  
> There will also be tea.


	3. Cups of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man makes an important decision, a new character appears and some tea is made.

The car driver didn't knew what to do.

He had never been good at comforting people, nor at taking care of kids, but he knew he had to try. He walked towards them, took a deep breath and gave them an hug.

"Don't worry... everything will be fine... I'm sure that your parents are searching you..." He said in an attempt to calm them down, but he only made them cry harder. Embarassed for what he just did, the car driver got up and decided to wait until they calmed down a bit. While he waited, he gave a better look at the kids and saw that they wore very old clothes, which made him think a bit. He remembered what they told him about the forest and the hunters and soon he had a realization.

"Uhhh... Excuse me?" He said to the girls, which slooked at him with tears-filled eyes. "I don't know how, but I want to help you find your parents. However, it's too late and too dark to search for them. You can come to my house if you want."

The two girls remained silent for a short while, then they started to whisper to each other for a short while before the blond one told him: "We... gladly accept your offer."

"Good." Said the car driver. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Robyn."

"Mebh. I'm Mebh."

"Nice to meet you Robyn and Mebh. My name is James." Said the car driver before walking towards his car and open a door to let the girl enter.

Robyn almost reached it when she realized that Mebh wasn't following her.

"Mebh, come on!"

"I'm not travelling on that monster!" Mebh shouted.

"Monster? What mon... Oh, you mean the car! Don't worry, it's not a monster." Said James.

"But it has shiny eyes and roars like an hungry beast!" Exclaimed Mebh.

"That's just the noise the engine makes when it's turned on." He said before turning off and then back on the car in order to prove to her that it was safe. Luckily for him, it worked and soon she sat on a passenger seat alongside Robyn. During the trip Robyn mostly looked outside the window, looking at the fast moving landscape, while Mebh looked at every nook and cranny of the car's interior, asking many questions at James about the various parts.

\-----

Robyn found James's house to be very different from those she saw in Ireland and England: it had two floors, white walls. a roof covered in dark red tiles, numerous windows and a slightly overgrown garden with a very tall tree in it. While she was walking alongside James and Mebh towards the door, she saw for a second something peeking from a curtain, but before she could ask James if he lived with someone the door opened, revealing a blonde woman with glasses that wore a slightly oversized sweater over her pajama.

"James, why you came back so late with two kids?" She asked.

"I almost ran over them while I was coming back. They're lost and apparently they were chased by ill-intended individuals." James told her.

"What? Really? Oh my... Quick, come inside, I'll make some tea. James, please help me" Said worried the woman.

James entered in the house and went to the kitchen, while Robyn and Mebh explored the living room.

"Wow! This place sure it is messy!" Exclaimed Mebh while looking around. Robyn wanted to tell her to not be rude, but she had to admit to herself that she was right: pile of old books, papers and odd objects where lying around the room, making it hard to move without risking to trip of make them fall. Eventually they reached a rather dusty sofa and decided to sit on it, waiting for the two adults to come back.

"I'm sorry that my house is in such a poor state, but we have been very busy and we forgot to clean around..." said the woman while coming back in the room alongside James with cups of tea in their hands. The woman gave hers to the girls before sitting on a pile of books in front of them and receiving one from James, who instead sat on a rather old chair. Mebh and Robyn looked at the liquid inside the cup, that didn't look much like tea and instead resembled some kind of broth, and took a sip, only to immediately regret it since it was very bitter.

"James told me that your names are Mebh and Robyn... Mine is Riley, by the way... He also told me that you two got lost after chasing a bird in a forest that let you to an ambush... Right?" Asked the woman at them, but both of the girls remained silent.

"Can you tell me more about it?" Riley asked at the girls, but instantly regretted it when she saw them starting to cry again. "I'm sorry! I didn't meant to make you upset!" She said in an attempt to apologize. She wanted to ask them more questions, but after a quick glance at the clock, she decided that it would be better to wait until morning.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed... I'm sure that you're very tired, right?" Riley asked them.

"Yes..." Said Robyn.

"I'll let you stay in the guest room, it's on the first floor and has a very comfortable bed. Come, I'll show you the way." Said Riley. The two girls followed her upstairs to the room, and much to their happiness it wasn't a mess.

"Good night. If you need something just call me or James and we'll come as soon as possible." Said Riley before closing the door.

Robyn and Meb said nothing, instead they laid on the bed and fell asleep. When Robyn woke up as a wolf, she saw Mebh waiting next to the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked her.

"I'm waiting for them to fall asleep so that we can get away from here and search the forest." Mebh said.

"Mebh, that doesn't seem a good idea. We would leave our bodies behind and that place was very far away from here."

"Don't worry, I don't mean to go back into it as wolves, just to search it so that tomorrow when we sneak out of this place we will know where to go!"

"Sneak out of this place? We can't run away! We don't know where we are!"

"I know! But I can't stay trapped in this place with those weirdos!"

"They're trying to help us!"

"Robyn, they can't help us. The man doesn't believe anything of what we just told him, and the woman will probably try to poison us if we don't escape from here."

"Listen Mebh, tomorrow we will tell them everything about us, except that we're wolfwalkers. This way they will be able to help us better and we will have better chances to go back home."

"Your plan sounds flippin' stupid."

"I know, but we have no other choice."

The two wolves remained silent for a long time, then Robyn said: "Do you think our parents are safe from those things?"

"Yes." Said Mebh. "They're safe and they're searching us."

Robyn smiled and laid down on the floor, waiting for the morning alongside her friend.

\-----

James and Riley sat on the sofa in the living room in silence, thinking about what they could do to help them.

"It must have been him." Said Riley breaking the silence.

"Yes." Said James, still absorbed in his thoughts.

"But why he tried to abduct two girls from the past?"

"I have no idea, but it must be an important reason."

"... I guess that we can't just go to the police and ask them for help."

"Unfortunately no."

"So what we should do?"

"... I don't know Riley, but I will try to find a solution."

"WE are going to find a solution."

"Riley..."

"I am going to help you save those girl from the mess they are right now. And you can't stop me from doing so."

They remained silent for a while, and then Riley asked him a question.

"Do you think his hunters are still searching for them?"

"I don't know, but I hope that they aren't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll see Mebh and Robyn's struggle to adapt to a new world.


	4. Culture Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first thing first I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but my modem decided to not work so I had to put it on hold until I managed to get it work again.  
> Second thing second I apologize if this chapter is shorter and rushed, but I really struggled writing it due to a series of problems indirectly connected with my malfunctioning modem. I will rewrite it in the future, but all I want to do for now is finishing writing this fic.  
> Anyway, let's start this chapter, in which Robyn and Mebh struggle to adapt to the modern world.

The morning after their arrival Robyn and Mebh told Riley and James more about them (omitting some informations, like that they were wolfalkers), and the two adults did the same: Riley told them that she was an expert in mythology and that she had always been fascinated by it thanks to her parents telling them about legendary heroes and mythical creatures back when she was a little kid. She met James back two years prior while she was searching a rare copy of the Book of Kells and he offered to help her find it. He was at the time broke and unemployed and she offered him a job as her assistant as a way to thank him for his help and since then they had been working together, travelling around Ireland in search of ancient manuscripts and tales. Soon after they then had a quick breakfast (during which they got served again some horrible tea alongside some bread, which Mebh devoured before the others could take a slice, and jam) and went back where James found them in search the magical forest, but found nothing, not even a branch. They started to cry, but Riley managed to calm them and James promised them that he would have kept searching the forest, no matter how far he would have to go.

While waiting for him to find a lead, Mebh and Robyn attempted to adapt themselves to the strange new world that was 20th century Ireland, something that was very hard for a two girls of the 17th century but especially to one that spent most of her life in forests: there was something called electricity that could make objects called appliances do things like wash clothes or conserve food, clothes were made of strange fabrics and had many colours, a box with a window that show moving pictures and hypnotized those that watched it, strange foods that had odd tastes and didn't resemble anything they knew... There was a lot that they needed to get used to, and it wasn't easy. Sometimes they explored the town where Riley's house was and the country around it in search of something to do, but since it was summer most of the shops were closed and there weren't many people around. Robyn tried speaking with some kids, but she felt unable to relate with them, while Mebh once got herself in a fight with an older boy and won... and then got grounded by James and Riley.

The worst part of the days, however, were the nights. Afraid of how James and Riley would react if they ever found out that they were wolfwalkers, Robyn decided that she and Mebh should remain inside the bedroom, a decision that made her friend very angry. Mebh knew that this was a necessary evil, but she hated being forced to stay closed for hours into a sort of cage, she wanted to run outside and be free. Robyn however knew that she wanted to do so also because she wanted to distract herself from the thoughts of them never coming back home and not seeing their parents again, no matter how hard she denied it when asked. Robyn knew this because she had the same thoughts.

This situation continued for a week, then something happened and changed everything.

And it all started with a vacuum cleaner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mebh fights a vacuum cleaner and has a bath.
> 
> Again, sorry if this chapter is shit. I promise the next one will be better.


	5. Bathtime Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mebh takes a bath. Hilarity ensues.

Of all modern things there was one that Mebh hated immensely for some unknown reason: the vacuum cleaner.

She knew it wasn't a live creature and it was harmless, but eah time James used the old appliance to clean around the house she started to bark at it and tried to fight it. And each time she did it Robyn tried to hold her down, with some difficulties since Mebh was stronger than her and kept squirming in an attempt to escape. Eventually, Mebh finally managed to fight the appliance, but regretted it immediately.

It happened while Robyn was busy listening to some of James and Riley's audio tapes and the two adults were translating an ancient text about Cú Chulainn: Mebh slowly walked towards the closet where the vacuum cleaner was stored and launched herself at it, smashed it into pieces and then tore apart the bag, getting completely covered in dirt. When Robyn and the adults found out about this they got angry at her for what she did and, after grounding her again, Riley dragged her to the bath in order to clean her, all while the girl complained that she hated taking baths and just had one the day before. One interminable hour later, they emerged from the bath, that now looked like a war zone: Mebh was wrapped an some sort of cocoon of towels and struggled to get out of it while Riley was wet from the top of her head to the toes of her feet and looked like she wrestled a bear.

"Did you fell into the tub?" Asked James at her.

"Yes, multiple times." Simply said Riley before putting Mebh back in her room.

"I'm sorry that she destroyed your vacuum cleaner and made a mess in your bathroom... I should have been more careful and keep an eye on her..." Said Robyn, that felt guilty about what she did.

"It's not your fault Robyn." Said James.

"But if I was more..."

"Robyn, you didn't do anything wrong. She's not a toddler that needs to be kept always under watch. We all told her to not do that and she did it anyway, she should have known better." Said Riley while going to change herself.

Robyn knew that they were right, but she still felt that it was her fault. She decided to go check Mebh before she could do something stupid again and she found her struggling to get out of the cocoon.

"C'mon... c'moooon... why I can't get out of these stupid things..." Mebh said angrily.

"WHY YOU DESTROYED THE VACUUM CLEANER?" Shouted Robyn.

"Uh... Hi Robyn! Could ya help me get out of this cocoon?"

"Why you destroyed the vacuum cleaner?"

"... Because I disliked the noise it made?"

"..."

"Why you're so silent?"

"You destroyed it because YOU DISLIKED THE NOISE IT MADE???"

"Why yer shouting all of a sudden?"

"Because that's the dumbest thing you ever did since we got stuck here! Don't you understand that if you do this they won't help us find a way back home?"

"Like they will ever find one..."

"Why you're saying this Mebh?"

"Because they're normal humans and the forest was enchanted."

"Enchanted?"

"Yes! When we entered it we got under a spell, some strange creatures appeared from the shadows and tried to capture us and when we left it and we found ourselves centuries later and then it disappeared! It was an enchanted forest and two normal humans won't ever be able to find it."

"Then what should we do? Give up and abandon all hope to see again our families?"

"We should leave this place and search it by ourselves."

"Mebh, you know that we can't do that."

"We can totally look after ourselves, plus we wouldn't be forced to do useless stuff like brushing our teeth or not go outside at night as..."

"Mebh, please think about what's your saying for a second: where we would stay? Where we would find food? What we would do if one day we got caught as wolves and separated from our bodies like what happened with your mother?"

Mebh remained speechless. SHe didn't know how to answer her questions.

"We need to remain here and let them help us. I don't know if they'll be ever able to send us back home, but they're the only help we have at the moment." Said Robyn.

"... FIne. But only on one condition." Said Mebh.

"What do you..." Suddenly, Robyn realized what she wanted. "Oh no. Oh nonono... You can't do that!"

"Pleeease Robyn I really need to do that!" Mebh begged.

"No! Have you idea how dangeorus it is?"

"Pleeeeease! I just need to do this once!"

"No! No! And NO!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeeee!!!" Begged Mebh while making puppy eyes.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT...!" Shouted Robyn before being interrupted by James who opened the door of the room. He soon regretted doing this after he received two death stares from the girls.

"... I came here only to tell you that in 10 minutes dinner will be ready. We're having spaghetti tonight." He said. "By the way, what you two were talking about?"

Robyn began to think about a lie, but before she could say anything Mebh told him: "Nothing."

"Uh... Alright..." Said James, that really wanted to know the reason of their discussion but knew that they didn't want to talk at the moment. "Mebh, get out that cocoon and get dressed." He added.

"I'm not hungry" Mebh said.

"You aren't hungry? Are you ok? You don't feel well?"

"I'm just not hungry."

"Alright then... I'll go down and tell Riley about it. Robyn, can you help me set the table?"

"Well, I..." Said Robyn before getting interrupted by Mebh, who told her: "Go with him. I want to stay alone."

Robyn hesitated for a second, then left the room. While she went downstairs she felt that something bad was going to happen, but she decided to ignore it.

\-----

After a strangely quiet dinner, during which she though about her request, Robyn decided to check if Mebh was ok. When she opened the door of the room she saw Mebh laying on top of the bed. She wore a ridiculous pink pajama with cutesy pictures of bunnies on it that Riley bought her because she didn't find another one on sale. Robyn remembered that the first time she saw it she started to laugh at the idea of Mebh wearing something so silly, only to discover that Riley bought another one for her too, which instead caused Mebh to start to laugh.

"Mebh?" Robyn asked at her friend, who ignored her.

"Look, I know that you're angry about our situation and that you want to run away, but... Mebh?"

Robyn realized that Mebh was too silent than usual, so she shaked her a little bit, but obtained no reaction. She then realized that the window was open and, when she looked outside of it, that a pile of towels was on the ground under it, acting as a sort of matress to cushion the landing.

Robyn quickly realized what happened and had to struggle to contain the urge to scream in anger.

Mebh turned into a wolf and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robyn goes wolf hunting.


	6. Point of the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter, but rather a small point of the situation about this fic.

Hello.

I'm posting this because I feelt the need to look back at what I've done at the moment.

I've writter, excluding this chapter, 4597 words in 5 days. Some people might not be impressed by this (heck, I've read fics with 5000 words for chapter), but considering my difficulty at concentrating this is impressive. This is the first fic that I've planned from start to finish, so maybe this is why I'm not having problems... Anyway, we're currently halfway thru the plot and if you've looked at the chapter count the previous days you'll see that the number has shifted wildly: this is because I was a little bit unsure about the chapter division, but now I've taken a decision:

**THE FIC WILL BE 10 CHAPTERS LONG, WITH A BONUS MAKING OF CHAPTER THAT WILL BE POSTED SOME TIME AFTER I POST THE ENDING THAT WILL INCLUDE SOME INTERESTING EXTRAS.**

This means that we're halfway through the plot and thus important stuff is going to happen soon... And trust me, you're not ready for what will come next.

See ya later!

=)


	7. Robyn goes wolf hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says everything.

Robyn was furious. She was so furious that she could fall asleep, and if she didn't fall asleep she couldn't turn into a wolf, find Mebh and drag her back home.

If she didn't turn her friend into a into rug first.

Robyn finally managed after an hour to fall asleep and turn into a wolf, then she went towards the window, took a deep breath and jumped down, landing on the towels. Actually, it was less jumping and landing and more falling uncerimoniously from the window and crashing on some towels that barely cushioned the landing. Once she got up slighlty in pain, she tried to understand where Mebh went with her smell, but since she took a bath it was very hard. She eventually found a small trace that condicted towards the countryside and began to follow it.

While this was happening, Mebh was having the time of her life.

Running outside as a wolf while the others were having dinner had been a great idea. She had been running aroung the countryside for hours, crossing fields, farms and roads, and she had no intention to stop. After all, nothing could stop her.

Nothing except for her stomach, that kept grumbling. At first Mebh tried to ignore it, but eventually she realized that running away with an empthy stomach wasn't a good idea, so she started searching for something to eat. She searched for a while when she smelled something good and decided to run towards it, reaching a small poultry farm. Back in the past her mother told her that it was very dangerous to attack farms, but Mebh was very hungry and didn't saw anything dangerous in it, so she decided to break inside and eat some chickens. She walked slowly towards the fence that surrounded the farm and dug an hole under it, breaking into it. She moved carefully around it, hiding in the shadows in search for her next lunch, and eventually she found the henhouse. She was so happy that she almost howled in happiness, but then she realized that it was closed by a door with a doorknob. Mebh spent an hour struggling to turn the thing, a not easy feat to do using only her teeth, but eventully she managed to twist the doorknob...

... Only to find out that the door was also locked.

Mebh was so angry that she began ramming on the door in a fruitless attempt to break inside and eat some chickens, causing the chicken to get scared and start to make some noises.

"What are you doing?" Asked Robyn at Mebh, who didn't hear her arrive and got scared.

"Robyn!!! W-what are ya doing here?"

"What I am doing here? What are YOU doing here! I told you that you couldn't run outside at night as wolves because we could get in danger, and not only you disobeyed me, but you also decided to break into a farm! Why you decided to break into a farm?"

"I have some good reasons for doing so."

"Then explain them to me."

"Well, I am hungry... and I am hungry."

"That's it?"

"Yes?"

Robyn did what could be only described as the wolf equivalent of a facepalm, she took a deep breath and tried to restrain herself from mauling her friend.

And then the farmer came out of his house with a rifle in his hands and began to shout.

"WHO DARES TO... What the? Dogs? DOGS? STAY AWAY FROM MY HENHOUSE YOU STUPID MUTTS!" He shouted angrily while aiming his rifle at the girls.

Mebh growled at the man, but before she could do anything else a bullet almost hit her in the head. Realizing that she made an huge mistake coming here, Mebh ran towards the hole under the fence alongside Robyn and together they escaped from the poultry farm, all while the farmer kept shooting and shouting profanities at them. Once the girls got far enough from the farm, they laind down and tried to catch their breath.

"Before ya can say anything... You're right. I made a mistake... But please... Try to understand. We're wolfwalkers, we need to be wolves. I know that it's dangerous, but we can't stay closed into a room all night long. We'll go crazy if we keep doing so." Said Mebh at Robyn.

"I know Mebh, I know. But I think you know that we could get ourselves and James and Riley in danger if we do this" Said Robyn.

"Yes. That's why we'll tell 'em tonight."

"WHAT???"

"We can't hide this to them forever."

"Yes, but they might..."

"C'mon Robyn! We told them that we come from the past and they believed us! I'm sure that if we tell them that we're wolfwalkers and we show them our transformation they won't freak out and try to turn us into hunting trophies. Also, we need theit help to get back into the house... I just realized that I completely forgot to find a way to sneak back inside while I was planning my escape."

"... Fine. But I'll be the one making the explanation."

\-----

It was early morning when Mebh and Riley finally reached Riley's house.

"Ok, now that we're here we need to find a way to wake them up..." Said Robyn.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Said Mebh while walking towards the door, sitting down and starting to howl.

"What are you doing?" Asked Robyn at her.

"I'm waking them up."

"Yes, but this way you'll... Wait. What's that noise?"

The two girls began listening to it, wondering what it was, then Mebh realized what it was.

"It's the same sound of the car James drives!" She shouted.

"Why he went out this late at night?" Wondered Robyn.

"Who cares, we must hide!"

The two wolves hid behind the house, hoping that James wouldn't see them. Once the car stopped the girls peeked from a wall and, much to their shock, saw James, bloody and battered with an arrow stuck on his back, and Riley, that scared and worried for her friend, leave the car.

"... You shouldn't have come... They almost got you. Again." Said James to Riley.

"If I didn't came with you tonight they would have killed you."

"You know that I'm not that easy to... Ugh!"

James collapsed on the ground due to the pain caused by the arrow. Riley panicked for a short while, then she pulled the arrow away from the injury, causing James to scream.

Actually, scream wasn't the right term.

Roar was.

For a second James's face became beast-like, with horn appearing from his head, sharp fangs in his mouth and claws on his fingers.

The two wolves hid again behind the house and struggled to not scream.

"What was that?" Asked afraid Mebh at Robyn.

"I... think that was James." Said Robyn.

"I know! But why he turned into that... that THING?"

"I have no idea Mebh. I have no idea."

The two girls decided to peek again and saw James slowly limping alone towards the door, only to stop right in front of it.

"Riley..." He muttered before collapsing. Howevere, before he could hit the ground, Riley came out of the house and grabbed him.

"Sorry! I forgot that you can't enter without my authorization... You... can... enter..." She said while carrying him inside.

The two wolves slowly went towards the door and looked inside, waiting for them to enter into the living room before slowly walking towards their room. Once inside they went back in their human bodies and spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling in silence, not knowing what to do or say about what they just saw but knowing perfectly that they weren't the only ones hiding secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robyn and Mebh starts to investigate on James and Riley in order to obtain some answers.


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mebh and Robyn search for the truth about James and Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after too much time since the last update, I'm back.  
> I had some problems (this time unrelated to my modem) that kept me away from writing this fic.  
> Now, before this chapter begins, I have to inform you that I'm working on a side story that will expand some elements of this AU.  
> Having said that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After what they saw that night, Robyn and Mebh didn't knew what to do.

They wanted to confront them about that, but they knew that if they did so they would need to reveal that they were wolfwalkers, but they also couldn't ignore what happened and proceed with their life as normal. To make matters worse, the two adults realized that there was something wrong with them and began to be worried for them.

In an attempt to calm themselves and think of a solution for their problems, the two girls decided to go outside and have some ice cream.

"Have you got any ideas on how we can solve our problem?" Mebh asked at Robyn while eating a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"None that wouldn't involve us revealing them our secret." Said Robyn while staring at her strawberry ice cream.

"Well, that sucks... Do you think that Riley is a witch?"

"Why you think she's a witch?"

"Because they make deals with the devil in exchange for magical powers and forbidden knowledge, and since she's obsessed with ancient mythology and similar stuff..."

"I don't think that she's a witch, nor that he's the devil."

"Why ya think so?"

"Well, if James was the devil he would have offered us some kind of deal to help us return home in exchange of our soul... and Riley doesn't have witch stuff in her house?"

"Witch stuff? What kind of witch stuff?"

"A cauldron, a black cat... jars filled with erbs, bugs and dried newts... books of magic... you know, the usual stuff witches have."

"Maybe she keeps it in the secret room."

"What secret room?"

"The one behind the bookcase in the room at the end of the corridor on the first floor. I saw James coming out of it once..." Said Mebh before taking another spoonful of ice cream, but before she could eat it Robyn hit her hand and caused the spoon to fall on the ground.

"Why ya did that?" Asked angrily Mebh at Robyn, who grabbed her shirt, dragged her close to her face and asked her:"When. It. Happened?"

"Uh... Two days after we arrived here?"

"WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT???" Shouted Robyn.

"Because I didn't knew it was important at the time... and the television hypnotized me that day, causing me to forget about it..."

"... Mebh, we must go back home. Now."

"But we haven't finished our ice creams!"

"Mebh..."

"C'mon! The secret room won't disappear if we come back home a little bit later..."

"Fine... But we need to be quick."

\-----

When the two girls came back home Robyn had a rather nasty case of brain freeze because she ate her ice cream too quickly and had to lay down on the sofa for a few minutes while Mebh made fun of her. Riley and James left soon after they arrived because they needed to do something important and would come back in a couple of hours, thus leaving enough time for the two girls to investigate the secret room. As soon as Robyn's brain freeze ended, Mebh took her to the room where the secret door was.

"Which bookcase acts as door of the secret room?" Asked Robyn.

"This one!" Exclaimed Mebh while pointing at one of the many in the room.

"Do you know how to open it?"

"No, but I have an idea!"

Suddenly Mebh began pulling the bookcase towards herself, but without luck.

"Well... That didn't work." She said.

"Maybe there's another way to open it..." Reflected Robyn.

The two girls stared at the bookcase in search for an hint on how to open the door,removing books that looked odd and tapping the wall behind it in search of secret switches. After half an hour the bookshelf was almost completely emptied of books and they still hadn't found how to access the secret room. The two girls were going to give up, but then Robyn, that decided to remove one last book before giving up, accidentally triggered a mechanism that caused the bookcase to move, revealing a dark corridor. After the initial surprise, the two girls walked inside it.

It took them a lot of time, but eventually they reached what looked like a cross between a greenhouse, a library and a museum. They looked around marvelled of what was inside the "room": pictures of odd creatures, books written in unknown languages, strangely coloured flowers, skeletons of strange creatures... It was amazing.

"How they got all this stuff?" Asked Mebh while looking at a painting of a group of white-furred, hippo-like creatures with a plaque saying "Mumintroll family".

"I have no idea..." Said Robyn while rummaging in a small pile of objects on the floor, finding a map of London Below and a book about fantastic beasts and where one could find them.

"It must have been taken them centuries to get all these things... Robyn, could ya please come here?"

Robyn put down a portrait of a woman with nine fox tails and a young girl with cat ears and went were Mebh was. Once she got here she saw an ancient tapestry that showed a giant, monstrous creature coming out of the sea and destroying an entire village before going back where it came from. What impressed them both was how detailed the monster wes compared to the rest: it looked like a goat that was forced to take human shape, with blood red eyes and a fish tail.

Under the tapestry, there was a sign plaque saying: "Fomoire" and around it there were pieces of newspapers about mysterious disappearences, drawings of the mysterious forest were Mebh and Robyn went, photos of the beings that hunted them, parts of maps and a lot more.

"Mebh, I think we just found who caused us to be stranded in the future." Said Mebh.

Suddenly, they both heard a familiar voice behind them. A voice that was both horrified and confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Mebh and Robyn looked behind and saw James. After some moments of silence, Mebh spoke.

"Ya and Riley need to give us an explanation."

\-----

In a dark room of a magnificent palace, the master of the house gets ready to visit an old friend.

He chooses the best outfit he has, his best hat and his best walking cane.

He walks out of his palace and waits in the garden for his driver to arrive with his favourite car.

Once the driver arrives he gets inside the car and orders him to take the long road.

He wanted to give his friend a few more hours to live before he will kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James and Riley explain everything at Mebh and Robyn.
> 
> And the devil comes in town.


End file.
